Come back
by nluyenphuong
Summary: Quinn cheated on Sam with Finn. When she realizes that Sam's everything to her and she wants him back, it's already too late.
1. Chapter 1

_**I just had a lot of emotions when I read the letter to Quinn on Tumblr, it wasn't my idea. I just wanted to put it in here because it's just so sad…**_

* * *

><p>It's the first day of Quinn's senior year in Mckinley high. A lot of things had happened last year: She lost Prom queen to a boy, her "Lucy Caboosey" secret was out, She's no more a cheerio and Finn chose Rachel over her, but those weren't the worst. The thing that hurt her the most was: Sam. He's the one that had loved her with all his heart, the one that gave her the promise ring, saying that he cared about her and wanted to be with her, the one that got his heart broken because of her. How could she be so stupid? How could she let him go? Their relationship was so perfect but she just blew it away by cheated on him with a guy that didn't even love her. She hadn't been sleeping since they day he broke up with her. She remembered about their old memories and crying to herself every night. She watched him secretly when he walked down the school hall, when they were babysitting his siblings together and wishing that he was hers, wishing that she could change everything she did.<p>

This year, Quinn promised herself that she would win him back. She couldn't take it anymore. He was everything.

* * *

><p>She walked into Glee club. She was so glad to see her friends after a long summer, but it wasn't like what she had expected. Everyone was sitting still in their seats, no one was smiling.<p>

"What…happened?" She asked but no one answered. Mr. Schue looked at them then he walked to her, she knew that there's something wrong. Mr. Schue put one hand on her shoulder "Quinn…Sam's gone. He moved away."

She couldn't believe in what she just heard. Sam's gone? Where did he go and why didn't he tell her? Quinn opened her mouth to say but there's no word.

"Maybe you should sit down" Mr Schue said to her and she went to her seat next to Brittany. The silence took over the room. Mr Schue took out a piece of paper from his bag and said "Before Sam left he gave me this letter and he wanted me to read it for you guys"

The whole room paid their attentions on the teacher. opened the letter and gave the kids one last look before he read it out loud

_Dear Glee clubbers,_

_How are you guys? I'm so sorry that I left without telling anyone about it. My parents couldn't find a new job so we have to move back to Tennessee. I miss you guys so much. I miss every one of you._

_Starting with Mr. Schue, thank you for being a great teacher and a great friend to me. You taught me a lot of great things like, how to tie my shoes laces. You are amazing. Thank you_.

_Puck, Finn, Mike and Artie, you guys are awesome! I'm very sad that I can't play football with you guys anymore but I won't forget about you. Good luck and win every game ok!_

_Mercedes and Rachel, you two are both amazing divas and I hope you'd shine. No, I know you will shine!_

_Santana, Brittany, Tina you guys are amazing too. Without you there's no Glee club._

_And Kurt, don't care about what other people say about you. You are amazing. Nobody's perfect. Just love yourself for who you are ok! You rock! ;)_

_So that's all I wanted to say. I don't have time to write a longer letter so maybe another time :) I hope you guys would bring back the Nationals trophy this year! Good luck to all of you!_

_Love,_

_Sam_

"This is so sweet" Rachel said as Mr. Schue finished the letter "He mentioned all of us!"

"Not…all of us…" Mercedes said and everyone turned to Quinn. She felt her heart dropped. He didn't mention her.

She stormed out of the room before Mr. Schue or any of her friends could say something. For the first time in her life, she let her emotions took over. She just couldn't help the tears that kept running down her face.

She reached to her locker and stopped. The promise ring was still on her finger. She wiped her tears and slowly pulled it off. It just brought her those sad memories about him and she didn't want to remember. Quinn opened the locker and about to put the ring away but then she saw a white envelope. She quickly grabbed it and read the note on the front. It was a letter! From Sam!

Quinn was about to opened it but she stopped. Before she was so desperate because he didn't mention her in the letter to the Glee clubbers but when she knew that he sent her a letter, she was afraid to read it. What did he write to her? Why didn't he mention her in the other letter but sent her another one?

Finally, she took a deep breath and slowly pulled the letter out of the envelope. She heard Sam's voice in her head, like he was reading it to her.

_Dear Quinn,_

_How are you? You looked gorgeous today :) haha, I bet you're about to say "You didn't even see me today, Sam." But you look gorgeous every day. So I know. Anyway, I'm writing you this letter because there are a lot of things I want to tell you about. The reason you didn't see me is because I moved back to Tennessee with my family, I didn't want to tell you to your face because I hate to see you upset. I miss you already Q. I wish I could see your face one more time. You must be pissed at me for not telling you, I know it, you're mad. In my defense I didn't have a lot of time, but truthfully I didn't want to cry in front of you. I don't want you to remember me like that. You can remember me as a studly blonde football player that rocked your world, ok? I will never forget you and what a great friend and girlfriend you were to me. Don't forget about me either._

_Love,_

_Sam._

A single tear dropped on the letter as Quinn felt her heart broke into pieces. All she wanted to say was "_I love you, Sam and I'm so sorry for what I did"_ but it was too late. Sam's gone and he's not coming back. He would never come back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? Review to give me your idea about what would happen on the next chapter! I still got nothing :P<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_So I here's the 2nd chapter of the very short story "Come back" :P_**

**_Based on the season 3 idea that Sam's not coming back to Mckinley for the Senior year._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>It had been almost a month since the day Sam left Lima. Although Sam had already told himself to forget about Quinn, he still couldn't. Yes, she cheated on him, but he never stopped loving her. When he wrote her the letter, he tried the best to make it happy even though he had cried.<p>

It's another boring evening, Sam was listening to the songs on the radio while doing the homework in his room. He heard someone knocked the door.

"Come in" he said. The door opened, it was his mom. She smiled at her son and walked toward him, by his desk.

"What is it, mom?" Sam asked as he turned around and looked at his mother. The women sat down on her son's bed, facing him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You haven't talked much since we moved here."

Sam looked down "I was just a bit sad…"

"I know this is hard for you, Sam. But you have to understand. We had no choice but to leave Lima."

"I know, mom. It's just, I had a lot of friends there, and the Glee club, and…" he paused for a second "Quinn…" Sam lowered his voice at Quinn's name.

"I thought you said you two were just friends" his mother asked.

"We were, or at least I tried to see us as friends. She hurt me so bad but I still love her more than anything. I'm so stupid. She didn't want me anymore. She probably doesn't care about how am I now"

Sam's mother shook her head, smiling at him "She cares about you more than you think, Sam"

"How do you know?" he asked.

His mom pulled out from her pocket a small envelope and gave it to him "The letter just came here this afternoon. You should read it"

Sam took the letter. He couldn't believe it. It was from Quinn! But how did she know where he lived? Sam asked himself and quickly opened the envelope and didn't even notice that his mother was already left the room.

Sam pulled out the letter, after the envelope was opened. Sam unfolded it and looked down at the words. Somehow, he heard Quinn's voice inside his head, like she was saying to him all of those words...

_Dear Sam,_

_It's been a long time since the day you left Lima. How are you? How is your family? Do Stacy and Stevie miss me? Because I miss them a lot. _

_Glee club is not the same after you left. Neither is the football team. Everyone miss you. But, I think I miss you the most._

_You must be wondering how I got your address and sent you this letter. Well, Puck helped me to do some "researches" in the principal office after school. He could be very helpful sometimes, you know. Anyway, I wrote you this letter, first of all, to ask you how you're doing and how's your new school and new friends. Second, is to tell you how much I miss you right now. _

_Why didn't you tell me about the move? I'm not mad at you at all but I'm just sad because I didn't get to say goodbye to you. I didn't get a chance to tell you how I really feel._

_Do you remember our first date? We won the duet project and got a dinner at Breadstix for free. You tried to impress me with your bad jokes, which later I found really cute. It was the best date ever in my life._

_You made me feel so special. No one had ever treated me the way you did. You never judged me for what I did and who I was. _

_I was planning to sing you a song on the Valentine's Day, but I couldn't. I wish I could blame Finn for what happened to us, but it was all my fault. I kissed him and broke your heart. I hate myself so much for what I did to you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, Sam. _

_When you sang to me that Bieber song, I just knew that I love you, not him. But when I realized that, it was too late. You broke up with me. I only got back with Finn because you were with Santana. Whenever I saw you with her, I wanted to cry and I wished that was me. _

_The days that we babysat Stacy and Stevie together were the most wonderful time after we broke up. To see you everyday just made me happy. _

_I didn't deserve you. You were the best boyfriend but I was too high to notice that until I didn't have you anymore. If I could go back and change everything, I swear I would. I want to be with you again. _

_You should know that I still have your promise ring on my finger. That reminds me of us and the how we used to be. I will always be wearing it. __**I love you, Sam**__. I wished I could tell you that before everything happened, but I always love you. I always have and I always will. So, I want to wish you all the best. I hope you'll find a girl who love you for real and won't hurt you or make you want to cry. _

_Whatever makes you happy, I'll be happy for you. Don't forget me, ok?_

_Love,_

_Quinn_

Sam folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. A single tear left his eyes and he quickly wiped it away. Another song was changed on his radio, and he could recognize it easily. It was "Lucky", the first song that they sang together in Glee club. Their song.

A smile appeared on Sam's face. He put the letter into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a paper and a pen as he started writing back to her.

_Dear Quinn,_

_I got your letter and I was very happy to know that you're still thinking about me. I really love you, too, and I will never stop that. I miss you and I miss us._

_So don't take this as a goodbye, things aren't over between us. I'll see you again someday, until that day, I won't forget about you…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end...<strong>_

_**So, I decided to end the story here to focus on my story "Full house". Check it out if you haven't :) BTW, I'm sorry this story is short but I hope you guys like it. Review to tell me if it's good or bad!**_


End file.
